Intelligent networked devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, personal computers, etc. present new challenges when trying to understand user behavior and experiences during application sessions. The intelligent devices may use new classes of mobile applications that leverage distributed code, local databases, and intermittent network communications.
A monitoring system may monitor and analyze an application session performed on the device. An agent operating in the device may continuously capture images displayed on a screen of the device and may capture user inputs entered into the device during the application sessions. The agent may send the captured screen images and user inputs to a server. The server may replay the captured application session by displaying the captured images along-side the captured user inputs.
In order to correctly evaluate a user experience during the application session, a replay system may try to recreate the images displayed on the device during the original application session and recreate the user inputs entered into the device during the original application session.
Some devices may have limited processing and transmission bandwidth. Thus, a monitoring system operating on the device may have problems capturing the large amounts of image data displayed during application sessions. For example, the monitoring systems may slow down the device and disrupt the application session.